


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by Lairen_Hay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I honestly don't know what else to put please tell me, Jonny accidentally falls for Martin, Jonny d'Ville is Jonathan Sims, Lyf has a few speaking lines so I added them, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), and also the rest of the podcast, it kinda goes back and forth, mentions of killing, no beta I have no friends, the events of the podcast was made up by the Mechs, weird fromat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay
Summary: As Jon woke up on a comfortable bed with sunlight shining directly on his eyes one of the many thoughts in his head was 'This wasn't supposed to happen'.Jonny and the other mechanisms thought it would be fun to end a world. Get a story out of it. So they found a random planet in a random timeline and got to work, with a few casualties.--------------------Based on this post. https://heartof-kings.tumblr.com/post/628794882153119744/youre-right
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum (mentioned), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it's based on that post but I'm not sure if the link works.

As Jon woke up on a comfortable bed with sunlight shining directly on his eyes one of the many thoughts in his head was  _ 'This wasn't supposed to happen' _ . 

Jonny and the other mechanisms thought it would be fun to end a world. Get a story out of it. So they found a random planet in a random timeline and got to work, with a few casualties. Marius had to play his character a lot longer than the rest of them. 

Jon turned to where he thought a warm body would be. He wanted to cuddle up to Martin's side and forget the world.  _ 'This wasn't supposed to happen'  _ comes up again but is quickly drowned out by the disappointment of not finding him there. 

Despite being ten people (mostly) the Mechanisms couldn't play every part. They needed more people. Luckily leaving Marius back in the 1800s to actually start the Institute was a good thing for they had plenty of people to choose from. And when it was time to start the main plot and transfer Jonny, Tim, and Raphaella, Marius also transferred Martin (a mortal). Marius actually didn't tell Jonny that he transferred Martin but after meeting him, Jonny (and everyone else) thought he would probably die before the end of the year. 

Jon got out of bed with the blanket draped around his shoulders. He stumbled out of the bedroom and into the hallway heading towards where Martin is. It was odd, they've barely been here for two weeks and they already have a routine.  _ 'This wasn't supposed to happen' _ . He catches it this time but ignores it. 

They were all surprised when Martin had come into Jonny's office after two weeks of nothing. They had all assumed he had died. ‘ _ Well, he'll die later’ _ Jonny thought. But he didn’t, Martin kept surviving. He survived the Prentis attacked, he survived Raphaella chasing him, he survived the fucking Spiral. And by the time they were going to blow up the museum, Jonny had come like Martin, as a fun mortal of course. 

Jon made his way into the kitchen whereupon seeing Martin over the stove making breakfast he immediately went to his side. “Oh, good morning Jon," Martin said brightly. Jon gave a reply but it was muffled due to his face already being in Martin's shoulder.  _ 'This wasn't supposed to happen' _ . The thought comes while Martin tells him what they're having for breakfast and it lingers this time. But Jon is still waking up and ignores it in favor of listening to Martin's voice. 

The six-month coma freaked Jonny out because he was actually in a coma. None the less he expected to find Martin back in the archives. But he wasn’t there. The rest of the crew caught him up as to what Martin’s fate was going to be. Lost to the Lonely forever, quite tragic and fitting. Jonny didn’t like that for some reason and he was very vocal about it. He was also very shooty about it. They’ve picked up other mortals (Maline and Daisy) and they’re not going to die. Whatever, it didn’t change the rest of the crew’s stance on it. One time Jonny was on the ship, thoroughly drunk, and talking to Lyf (who didn’t want to end the world for personal reasons). This turned out to be a bad idea because they were better at tricking him into talking about his feelings than Marius was. “I don’t want Martin to die or or be lost or whatever.” “Why?” “I-I don’t fucking know.” “Do you love him?” “I don- I shouldn’t I am fucking immortal… not stupid.” “Marius fell for me when I was mortal.” “Marius is an idiot.”

Jon does eventually get his cuddles with Martin. After breakfast they moved to the couch and Jon is just lying next to him reading a book while Martin is writing in his poetry book.  _ ‘ This wasn’t supposed to happen’  _ comes again but is dwarfed by a more pressing thought.  _ ‘I should tell him.’  _ He should tell him everything. He should tell him that he's an immortal space pirate, that he and his crew came here for some fun, that they've been behind almost everything that's happened to him the past few years, that it wasn't a part of the plan for Jon to care about Martin so much he--

When Jonny went into the Lonely he knew very much how the story was supposed to go. He will find Martin and fail to get him out. And that's how it went at first, but Jonny is a stubborn bastard. “Martin. Martin, look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see.” “I see… I see you, Jon. I see you.” He saw Jon. Jonny still got him out. 

  
And now they’re here. In a safe house in Scotland and ignoring thoughts of  _ ‘this wasn’t supposed to happen’  _ for cups of tea and cuddles. But Jonny couldn’t ignore that Martin saw Jon and that he should tell Martin everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm @lairen-hay on tumbler.


End file.
